Magia Romana - Memorias de sangre 2
by The Nova 6
Summary: Gaetano Bevilacqua está decidido a vengarse de su abuela Rachele por haber asesinado a sus padres. El problema es que los métodos que escogerá para hacerlo sólo le llevarán a su propia destrucción.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. . La Magia Romana es creación mía.**

* * *

 **LIBROS MALDITOS  
**

Robar un libro del Altar Secreto suponía la expulsión inmediata e irreversible de la Universidad de Trieste. Además de desatar la furia del director, claro. Gaetano lo tenía muy presente, y eso que en aquella ocasión no había llegado siquiera a tocar ninguno de los libros. Pero su padrino Emilio le había castigado durante más de tres meses por aquello. El chico no entendía por qué aquel lugar era tan secreto. Vale, había un gran libro en un altar y doce libros negros en atriles rodeándolo. Lo miraras por donde lo miraras, aquello tenía la pinta de una cripta donde se hacían rituales satánicos o algo por el estilo. Pero el muchacho estaba muerto de curiosidad. ¿Qué serían aquellos libros? ¿Qué habría escrito en los doce volúmenes negros? El libro grande era un compendio de toda la historia desde los tiempos del Imperio Romano y atesoraba las enseñanzas de la Antigua Civilización, pero los negros eran distintos. Sólo mirarlos daba grima. Y justo por eso, tenía que llevarse uno. Lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo lo que había planeado.

Ahora que Gaetano conocía de primera mano por qué y a mano de quién habían sido asesinados sus padres, no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer algo. Y su corazón bullía de odio hacia su propia abuela, Rachele. Sólo una palabra ocupaba su mente: VENDETTA. No tenía nada que ver el ser italiano(1), pero quería venganza. Quería demostrarle a esa vieja que él estaba vivo y que se convertiría en su verdugo, como ella lo había sido de su hijo y su nuera.

Emilio conocía las intenciones que tenía el chico, y le había dicho dos cosas al respecto. Cuando estaba normal le decía que buscar venganza sólo le traería problemas, disgustos y no le permitiría vivir tranquilo. Cuando estaba enfadado le decía que si se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de la Universidad le encerraría de por vida en el sótano de su casa. Gaetano sabía que su padrino sólo estaba preocupado por él, pero no entendía que eso era algo que tenía que hacer. Y usaría cualquier método. Así que una noche se escabulló a la biblioteca. Su tío estaba durmiendo en su despacho, así que no se presentaría para fastidiarle el plan.

-Estoy seguro de que esos libros deben ser de hechizos difíciles y poderosos, justo lo que necesito -se dijo el muchacho mientras desbloqueaba la entrada a la capilla. De noche, estaba iluminada por doce velas, cada una situada a la derecha de cada libro negro, y todas las luces parecían converger en el libro colocado en el altar. Gaetano tragó saliva. A pesar de que hacía calor y la temperatura en la Universidad era alta, una brisa helada le atravesó el cuerpo, haciendo que se le erizara todo el vello y tuviera un escalofrío. Los libros negros estaban allí, cerrados, pero parecían atraer al chico hacia ellos, especialmente el que estaba en el atril justo enfrente de él, tras el altar. Gaetano se dirigió hacia allí mientras la estancia parecía oscurecerse poco a poco, como si la luz de las velas estuviera remitiendo por sí sola. El corazón empezó a golpetearle como loco contra el pecho, y tragó saliva. Sentía que por alguna razón, si cogía ese libro nada volvería a ser igual. Pero también sentía en su interior que era lo que estaba buscando, que había ido al lugar correcto.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera -susurró Gaetano-. Me siento como si estuviera a punto de aparecer un demonio o algo…

Agarró el volumen con ambas manos, levantándolo del altar. Y de repente, un fuerte viento polar apagó todas las velas de un solo golpe. A Gaetano se le congeló el sudor en la cara mientras aferraba el libro contra su pecho. Aquel libro estaba _vivo._ No era como aquellos trucos en los que les ponían alarmas a los libros para avisar de que los estaban robando y se ponían a gritar. Aquello era de verdad. Ese libro tenía alma propia, podía sentirlo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Una repentina sensación de triunfo, excitación y emoción recorrió al chico, que abandonó el Altar Secreto a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta tras él. No paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, sin encontrarse con nadie por el camino. Compartía la habitación con seis chicos más de su curso, así que fue silencioso al extremo mientras guardaba el libro bajo la cama y se acostaba. Su corazón aún iba a mil, pero se fue relajando poco a poco mientras Gaetano se entregaba al sueño.

Al día siguiente, nada más levantarse, el chico comprobó que tuviera el libro donde lo había dejado. Sí, allí estaba. Lo sacó rápidamente y lo miró desde todos los ángulos. Vale, estaba intacto. Varios de sus compañeros de cuarto aún seguían allí, vistiéndose o terminando de hacerlo. Uno de ellos, Stefano Bontate, se quedó mirando el libro con curiosidad.

-Oye, Gaetano, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? -le preguntó, acercándose y tratando de verlo mejor-. No me suena haberlo visto nunca en la biblioteca.

Al chico casi se le cayó el libro, y carraspeó mientras lo metía bajo la almohada de su cama. Una excusa, una excusa, necesitaba una excusa.

-Este libro es...em...nada importante -dijo, con una risa nerviosa-. Lo compré hace un tiempo y lo tengo aquí, simplemente, no es nada importante…

-Venga ya, tío, si no fuera nada no estarías tratando de esconderlo así -insistió Stefano, mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón del uniforme. Puso una sonrisilla traviesa-. Va, confiesa, ¿a que es una novela porno?

-¿P-pero qué dices? -barbotó Gaetano, poniéndose colorado-. ¡No es nada de eso!

Pero al parecer su reacción pareció terminar de convencer a Stefano de lo contrario. El chico se lanzó a por el libro bajo la almohada, y Gaetano rápidamente la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-¡Venga, no seas así! ¡Déjame leerla! ¿Salen muchas ilustraciones de tías en pelotas? -preguntó mientras forcejeaba con Gaetano, ya casi tenía cogido el libro por la punta y empezaba a tirar de él.

-¡Que lo sueltes, Stefano! -gritó Gaetano, agarrando al otro chico de la cintura y casi tirándole de la cama. El libro salió despedido y cayó a un lado de la cama, Hecho que aprovechó Stefano para correr a cogerlo y empezar a pasar las páginas.

-A ver, a ver qué hay aquí escrito…¡ay! -el chico gritó de dolor y dejó caer el volumen, que quedó cerrado en el suelo. Al momento de cogerlo, había sentido como si estuviera ardiendo. Y pronto le ocurrió algo más-. ¡M-mis manos!

Gaetano levantó la vista y se quedó horrorizado al ver que las manos de su compañero estaban empezando a gangrenarse a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en dos muñones de carne putrefactos y ennegrecidos. Los otros chicos que había por allí hicieron gestos de asco y se alejaron de él, mientras Stefano temblaba de pies a cabeza y observaba lo que hasta hacía dos segundos antes habían sido dos manos perfectamente sanas.

-¿Q-qué mierda es ese libro? -preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Gaetano no supo qué responder. A él no le había pasado nada cuando lo había cogido la noche anterior. ¿Estaba maldito? ¿Tendría algún mecanismo de defensa para evitar que nadie pudiera leerlo? ¿Le sucedería a él si lo abría?-. ¿Q-qué se supone que es esa cosa? M-mis...mis manos...

-Y-yo no lo sé -respondió Gaetano, en shock e incapaz de darle una respuesta. Uno de los muchachos se adelantó hacia Stefano. Se llamaba Gianfranco.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tenga ese libro, vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería -dijo, mientras se llevaba a Stefano, el cual se dejó guiar. Aún seguía temblando y mirándose aquellas horripilantes manos. Antes de salir, Gianfranco le dirigió una fría mirada a Gaetano. Y los demás del dormitorio estaban empezando a mirarlo de la misma manera.

-Espero que no estéis pensando que eso se lo he hecho yo -dijo, levantándose y encarándoles-. A mí el libro no me ha hecho nada, ¡¿cómo mierda podría adivinar que le iba a pasar esto?!

Ninguno le contestó, se limitaron a terminar de vestirse y salir rápidamente del dormitorio. Gaetano se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, sin atreverse a coger el libro. ¿Qué iba a pasarle a Stefano? Gaetano sabía lo que era la gangrena...y prefería no pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Deseó que su compañero pudiera curarse, de hecho estaba seguro de que podría. Además del personal médico de la Universidad, los miembros de Apolo tenían un talento excepcional para la curación. Todo quedaría en un susto. Gaetano se repitió aquella frase una y otra vez mientras se vestía. Una vez hubo terminado, se quedó contemplando el libro negro. No podía dejarlo ahí, tenía que esconderlo. Pero ahora le daba miedo cogerlo. Echó mano de una de sus bufandas y envolvió el libro en ella, metiéndolo en la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Después, con la mente hecha un torbellino de confusión, salió de la habitación. Tenía clases, pero no iba a acudir a otro sitio que no fuese la enfermería.

Al llegar allí se encontró a todo el personal médico reunido en corrillo en torno a una cama; Gaetano no necesitó preguntar quién la ocupaba. Llegó corriendo hasta allí, empezando a temerse lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, mirando desesperado a uno de los medimagos, el cual lo miró por un momento con una cara que lo decía todo. Al muchacho se le cayó el alma a los pies, y pudo ver a Stefano con los ojos cerrados en la cama. Notó como si todas las tripas se le retorcieran y temió vomitar-. ¿Es...está…?

-Está sedado -respondió la jefa de enfermeras-. Hay que intervenir a este chico de urgencia.

-¿Intervenir? -repitió Gaetano, dirigiendo una mirada a las manos de su compañero. Las tenía completamente vendadas-. ¿Qué van a hacerle…?

-No comprendo cómo es posible que una gangrena haya podido hacer esto en unos segundos, y además hay huellas de magia oscura -dijo el jefe de los medimagos, encargado de todas las operaciones complicadas-. Es demasiado tarde para poder arreglar esto, no queda otro remedio que amputarle ambas manos.

Gaetano sintió como si algo se rompiera en pedazos dentro de él. Pretendió no haber oído bien, o que el medimago estaba mintiendo. Pero las caras de los sanitarios hablaban por sí solas. Retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos. Notaba frío en su interior, tenía todo el cuerpo como congelado.

-N-no...no...t-tiene que haber algo más que… -balbuceó mientras temblaba como una hoja-. ¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer!

-Si lo hubiera, créeme que ya lo habríamos hecho -respondió la jefa de enfermeras, mirando a Stefano con compasión-. Pero esta gangrena es producto de una maldición, y eso no se puede contrarrestar. No a estas alturas. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

-Dado que no hay más pacientes, lo haremos ahora mismo -dictaminó el jefe de los medimagos, para luego mirar a Gaetano-. Si haces el favor de salir...luego, cuando hayamos terminado, podrás volver.

Gaetano ni siquiera le escuchó. No quería escucharle. Estaba en shock y no era capaz de hacer o decir nada. En su mente, una vocecilla insidiosa repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

" _Le has mutilado para siempre, es todo culpa tuya."_

* * *

 **(1) El concepto de mafia y vendetta surgieron en Italia, de ahí el pensamiento de Gaetano.  
**


End file.
